Mages
by dogestiel
Summary: Tessa Gray has always been a mundane. She's never had magic, unlike the wealthy Mages that run the government and live in London's better parts. However, all that changes when she has to deliver a book to an Elite Mage, and winds up discovering her own Magehood. Now, enrolled at the top Mage school in the country, Tessa has to navigate a life she never dreamed possible.


**HEY GUYS!**

**It's me, with a brand new fic! (I know, I shouldn't be starting another one, but I just really like this idea!)**

**I'm _REALLY_ REALLY pumped about this one, so any reviews are welcome!**

* * *

><p>Tessa had been in a particularly good mood until she nearly blew up the prime minister's son. She still wasn't sure how she'd found herself in that position, but Tessa supposed it all began the day of Initiation, when she'd had to work extra hours.<p>

It had been cold out, with the freezing London air making it impossible for her to leave any inch of skin exposed. Her winter coat, which at the the time of summer sales had seemed laughably big, did about as much as a torn rag would've to protect her from the icy climate.

Despite the abysmal weather, people still lined the streets of London, all crowding around the electric jumbotrons that seemed to be on every corner. Tessa never understood why people paid so much attention to the Initiations, but she assumed it was for the same reason they watched reality television- a glimpse of lavish lifestyle was a guilty pleasure for most.

However, despite Tessa's best efforts, she could never seem to force herself to be interested in the Initiation ceremony, unlike her brother. Every year Nate lined up with the other civilians- all Mundanes, obviously- to watch as the new generation of Mages and Magestresses received their staffs and MagiCards, which would grant them access to the high school most mundanes daydreamed of attending.

Besides the fact that Tessa had no interest in watching the Mage class' affairs, she still found it highly unreasonable that her boss would drag her into work today; even Nate's boss had given him the day off -though Tessa still was unsure of who Nate's boss _was_, other than the fact that he was known for being excessively cruel. It was with a heavy heart that she trudged the four blocks from her and Nate's apartment to Spellbound, the local bookstore that Tessa had agreed to work at for the winter break. She had needed the cash and had figured that it wouldn't be too hard to be around books all day, in fact, at the time she had applied, she had though the prospect of being able to spend an entire winter with books was a marvelous idea. Those dreams were quickly demolished.

Her bosses were two haggard old ladies who took far more pleasure in making Tessa run around performing tedious tasks than any old ladies ought to. Half the time Tessa wasn't even in the bookstore, but rather dashing about in the frozen winter delivering books to doorsteps. The two old bats insisted Tessa refer to them as the "Dark Sisters", and Tessa had willingly, though curiously, obliged.

Arriving outside of the weathered old shop, with its chipped paint and molded floormat, Tessa nervously pushed the decaying door open- resulting in a faint creaking sound and a small bell many years past its prime to chime softly. She was immediately blasted with a gush of warm air produced by the centuries-old heater in the back of the store. Tessa wondered if the bookshop had once been a marvelous spectacle, or had always been run down. Little hints suggested it had been great in its prime- signed copies of books from deceased authors, genuine leather sofa cushions in the back, and the mahogany shelves the books were stored in- but whatever former glory Spellbound had contained was now completely diminished, buried beneath the layers of grime that coated the covers of the books that were for sale.

"Who's there? Oh, it's just you." Came the croaky voice of none other than Miss Black, one of the two Dark Sisters. She came around the desk, the disdainful expression etched on her face twisted her features. A plump woman with beady eyes sunken deep within her fleshy pudge, Miss Black was the one who usually assigned the tasks that required Tessa to travel around the city in sub-zero temperatures to- which she greatly resented. Feeling hollow inside, Tessa guessed the next six words out of Miss Black's mouth without even being a Mage. "I have a task for you!"  
>Tessa's mouth formed into a thin line, "Of course. What do you want me to do?" <em>She's going to make me travel halfway across the city to deliver a book on foot, I just know it.<em>

"I have a delivery for you to make." _Gee, who could've guessed?_ "It's a very special client," Tessa could've sworn she'd heard a mischievous tone in Miss Black's voice, but nevertheless her ears perked up.

"Who's the client?" Even if Tessa knew she was playing right into Miss Black's hands by giving her the satisfaction of knowing she was interested, she couldn't help it: Tessa's curiosity often got the better of her.

Miss Black's sour expression morphed into a grin that nearly made her eyes disappear beneath her flesh- and Tessa didn't know which one was scarier. "A Mister William Herondale."  
><em>Who?<em>

Then it clicked.

Even if Tessa never kept up with the news of the Mages, she'd overheard enough segments on those trashy television shows Nate loved to watch documenting this year's Elite Mages to at least remember their names. Will Herondale was one of them.

From the little Tessa had picked up from snippets of Nate's television shows over the years, she knew that every batch of Initiates had a select few that were better than the rest- hence the "Elite" portion of their nickname. It was hard enough to be accepted as an Initiate Mage, so being an Elite Mage… Tessa couldn't imagine how powerful this customer must be.

"A book for an Elite Mage? Well, I mean, I suppose he's not exactly Elite yet, but still… A future Elite?" Tessa could hardly believe it. Any other Mundane teenage girl would've been shaking in their boots to meet a future Elite, but Tessa was just in stupefied disbelief. Mundanes hardly ever went on the Mage's side of the city, it had been that way for as long as she could remember, for as long as there had been magic.

"Yes, you stupid girl, now quit wasting my time," Miss Black produced a crudely wrapped package from behind her back and shoved it at Tessa. "Take this and go to the Waiting Center- it's right next to the Initiation Stage. Deliver it the Mister Herondale _before the ceremony_, then return here immediately. Understood?" Tessa accepted the package and nodded her head. "Good. Here's," Miss Black shoved a bloated hand into her back pocket, retrieving twenty pounds and placing it on top of the package. "Enough money for a cab. If I don't get back change I'm docking it from your paycheck. Now, go!"  
>Nodding again, Tessa dashed out of the bookstore, hardly believing her luck- not only was she able to make what would most likely be the most important delivery of her life, but she was allowed to take a cab! Perhaps she wouldn't have a relaxing day at home, but she'd be able to see Mage London. Dashing out into the frozen-over street, Tessa stopped a bright yellow cab that had been speeding her way. The driver hit the breaks and let out a loud honk, which admittedly, Tessa deserved, but she ran around to the driver's side of the cab anyways.<p>

Tapping on the glass window, the driver reluctantly rolled down the fogged-up car window. Now that the window was down, Tessa could clearly see the face of the driver, and she was shocked at how young he was. He couldn't of been over twenty, with his tanned skin, and dark brown hair. "Listen, I have a paying customer who's paying _a lot_. I can't take you."  
>Tessa let out a frustrated sigh. "I really have to get somewhere quickly, before the Initiation Ceremony starts. Are you sure you couldn't just drop me off on the way?" The driver didn't look convinced. "I just have to get to the Waiting Center… It's...uh.. right next to the stage! I can pay you twenty pounds." She held up the cash.<p>

"Waiting center?" The driver suddenly wore a confused expression. "That's actually where I'm headed right now… Listen, if you can convince the kid in the back to take you, I'll drive you too. But he seems pretty impatient, so I'd suggest hurrying it up."

"Thank you!" She breathed, relieved. Going to the back door off the cab, she opened it up, wondering who she'd have to convince to make it to the Waiting Center on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did you think? It may seem a little confusing right now, but most of that will clear up by chapter 3-4 once most of the worldbuilding is out of the way! There'll also be plenty more humour in the later chapters as well, once all the characters are introduced. <strong> Any reviews are not only welcomed, but encouraged!<strong>**

**Love you lots,**

**Dogestiel**

**PS: This MAY be a Wessa fic, it MAY also be a Jessa fic... Only time will tell.**

**The good news is that I can tell you right now it is NOT a Henry X Tessa fic.**


End file.
